nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chat
"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." — Obi-Wan Kenobi. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A NITW PAGE. PLEASE MOVE ALONG. = The Chat is the place where dreams die and sanity dissipates. Background The Chat was created with noble intentions; to allow fans of Night In The Woods to converse, but it has since been lost to the hole in the mines of Night In The Woods, and when it returned, it was never the same. Despite initial impressions, the chat is a terrible place full of horrid memes. Only the foolish or idiotic should enter. The Chat is now where only three topics are ever discussed : * Memes * Real life * Mother Russia memes Have you noticed what's missing there? Yes, it's NITW. That is rarely brought up, if at all. Usual Suspects ''Here is the list of those who have wronged the chat and must be purged. '' * A Voice of Reason: 'A British tea drinker and terrible human being, (but nice enough if you get to know him) AVoR is a historical enthusiast and Halo fan. Somehow got to be a chat moderator. Also, he's the one that made this page from scratch. * 'Chilloutmae: A friend of Splashy's, Chilloutmae is a big NITW fan (Who would've guessed?) and little else is known. He's favorite move is pulp fiction * Kiasne: 'Another Brit and an admin, Kiasne usually leaves during a conversation, only to come back half an hour later, but this is forgivable because they are nice to talk to. They also seem to be the longest-standing administrator on the NITW wiki. Long live Admin Kiasne. * 'MixMaster626: 'An American admin, MixMaster is too pure for the chat; he's too nice a guy for such a hole of sheer depravity. Or, it could be that way because he only accesses the chat on a mobile device. Also, he literally recommended himself to be a chat moderator, the bold and stupid man. He also plays Minecraft, as you do, though usually on his Xbox One. * 'Mizzen: 'The wiki bureaucrat and straight man (or woman), Mizzen usually tries to steer the conversation towards NITW, with mixed results. They are almost always cheerful, somewhat unnervingly so. Also, if you're new to the NITW Wiki, this is the person you want to ask questions to. They're very helpful, but we'll let you find that out for yourself. * '''Mr.Simon: '''An enigma at best, Simon is a Russian user who isn't very talkative, mainly due to language barriers. He is becoming more vocal, so we may learn more soon. He may be a secret member of the KGB, but this is yet to be confi-*BLAM* * 'NoIdeaHowToCallMe: 'A german admin and tech wizard, NoIdea spends most of his time improving things for others, like a decent person. He has worked on the Mae, Bea, and Gregg pages, and that's why those characters blink now. (You'd better thank him) He also is a nice guy, for added good measure. * 'SplashySyrup: A relatively new American, Splashy is a rabid pokemon fan, and only came onto the chat by accident. Splashy only came on the NITW wiki at the behest of Chilloutmae. He hasn't left since. He also loves memes, and isn't the biggest fan of profanity. * '''Trashb0b: '''An American student who despises the world, Trash spends most of his time posting memes, and is fond of the "Meanwhile in Mother Russia" ones. He is also a chat moderator. Chat enchancements There is a bunch of modifications for the chat (there are also some for all wikia pages) realized with JavaScript. You can install yourself some of them if you want. You can find some guidelines for the installation of your personal JS here. If you have any questions, feel free to write a message at NoIdeaHowToCallMe.